


Oh Captain, my Captain.

by GraceMoriarty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2607965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceMoriarty/pseuds/GraceMoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean goes out shopping with Charlie, and comes back with a Military uniform. <br/>Smut. Graphic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Captain, my Captain.

Dean walked, almost skipping, into the old motel room. He was with Charlie going clothes shopping. Yes, a little weird but for him it turned out great. He got an old military uniform, hat and whip included. He put it on and Charlie clapped. "I think I could have some fun with this," Dean said gazing at himself in the mirror.   
"Fun with Cas..." Charlie murmured holding out the last word.   
"Shut up," Dean said turning red.   
"Leave it on," Charlie demanded. They left the store and Dean walked with purpose back to his car. Charlie went her own way. 

As Dean went into the room Cas walked out of the bathroom and stopped in his tracks. Dean looked at Cas and saw he had no shirt on. "Dean? What are you wearing?" Cas said getting closer to the man.   
"Isn't it great?" Dean asked. Cas just kept quiet. "Now" He added. He grabbed Cas's front of his pants and pulling him closer. "let's to a little role playing," Dean purred into Cas's ear. "Rough" Dean pushed Cas on the bed next to them and pulled off Cas's jeans and underwear. Dean hungrily spit on Cas' a cock and started to weave it in his mouth. As he sucked, Cas's head fell back and he moaned. Dean, almost biting, continued. His fingers traveled to Cas's ass and reached his entrance. He slipped, two, three fingers in.   
"Shit!" Cas screamed. "Dean!" Dean stopped everything and looked up at him leaving Cas trembling.  
"No, no, no. It's Captain," Dean eyes seemed to glow at the name.   
"Okay, Captain," Cas breathed out.   
"Good," Dean went right back to his previous position and went faster. As he grew bored of that he stood up. "Face down, ass up" he demanded. Cas nodded and went to that. Dean pulled his pants down to reveal his hard dick. He smirked to himself as he went right into Cas. Cas winced as his dry cock went into him. Dean's left hand gripped Cas's hair so tight Cas couldn't feel his scalp. Dean's other hand gripped his whip. As he fucked him he began to get his whip in the air and then slap Cas's ass. Cas bit his lip.   
"Oh, Captain. More more," Cas panted. Every time Dean went into him the whip hit him. Soon Cas's ass was red and rare. Dean put the whip down and took a hold of Cas's hips and shoved his dick farther in him. "Cum in me Captain, please" Cas pleaded. Dean fucked him as he released himself into Cas. His head fell back and he took out. Cas's whole body fell, and shook. Both men needed to catch their breath. "Th-that was fantastic," Cas said.  
"I know,"


End file.
